The Last Dance
by trevo222
Summary: With his last breaths, will the dragon warrior regret his decisions?


**A/N: This is my favorite song by Garth Brooks and Incorporating a different songfic here. The song lyrics are supposed to be in the background of whats really going on, no one is singing it. Imagine Garth Brooks is singing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, Dream works does. I also don't own any rights to "The Dance," Capitol Nashville owns the rights to it.**

After the attacks by shen, Po wasn't doing to good, he had enough adrenaline to get back to shore and made sure all his friends were ok. They all saw that he had a huge gash on his side and he was losing a lot of blood. Tigress' heart sank when she saw this and ran over to just before he collapsed on the dock. All he heard was someone yelling, "NOOOO." Po blacked out...

When he woke up he was in the jade palace all wrapped up but was wondering what happened. He tried to get up but he couldn't move an ounce even if he tried. Then he heard Tigress and Shifu talking out side his door. Saying as sympathetic as Shifu could, "Tigress, when Po was cut by the blade of Shen, it had some poison on it." "The poison is incurable and he will die within the hour." "You should go keep him comfortable in his last moments of being alive." Tigress with not a dry spot on her cheeks bowed to her master and went inside Po's room and saw he was awake but smiling at the same time. "Po, How are you smiling right now?" "You are going to die soon." Said Tigress in a near hiss but soft tone at the same time. "I'm just looking back at the time's we all had as friends and those memories will be with us forever." Tigress just let it all out when this was said and couldn't do it anymore.

_Lookin' back  
On the memory of  
The dance we shared  
Beneath the stars above  
And for a moment  
All the world was right  
But how could I have known  
That you'd ever say goodbye  
_

"Tigress there is something I want to share with you though." " You were more than a friend to me in my eyes." "When me and you got closer I feel like we got closer than just being friends but I was to scared of what you would do if I brought this up." "Tigress I love you and I'm sorry this was not the best time to tell you." Tigress just stood there, didn't know what to say, she was happy but sad at the same time. "Po, in all honesty, I have felt the same way about you for along time." Po knew they shouldn't kiss just encase the poison is spreadable that way so they hugged in a tight embrace that not even Tai Lung could pry open. "Tigress, can you do me the honor of having a dance with me before I go." Po knew it'd take all he had to move but in his least breath he wanted to have dance with the woman of his dreams. "Po I'd love to."

_And now  
I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end  
The way it all would go  
Our lives  
Are better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain  
But I'da had to miss the dance_

__As po fought him self to get up to dance with Tigress under the moonlight, Tigress grabbed his arm and po felt something different. Po thought to himself, _I feel different,_ then realized that holding her made him feel better and he just wanted to never leave her grasp They were listening to the birds, the wind in the trees and it made a little beat they could dance too. "Tigress, this was the thing I wanted in my life." "Never kung Fu, Never the royalty treating by the residents of the valley of peace, To be held by you." "Now that it has happened, my life is complete." With those words Tigress began to cry happy tears and put her head on po's chest as they started to dance under the moonlight. "Po, Promise me one thing." she said in a quiet voice. "Whats that my hardcore kitten?" " Watch over us and the valley of peace and never leave my heart." Po looked at her with admiration and promised that he would follow those and would not let her down._  
Holding you_

_I held everything  
And for a moment  
Wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known  
How the king would fall  
Hey who's to say  
You know I might have changed it all  
_

As they were finishing up there dance, the rest of the five and Shifu all sat at the entrance of the palace and were about to cry because they knew it was almost time for Po to go. Po looked over at the 5 sitting in front of the jade palace and gave them a reassuring smile and waved good bye to them all. Then he looked at Tigress and stated, "In a way I'm happy this is happening, I would of never known the best memory of my life would be right now, not being chosen as dragon warrior." His words were getting weaker and weaker and Tigress laid him softly on the ground. "Thank you for having this dance with me, as it was my first and my last." Tigress looked at po and didn't care if the poison was transferable by contact like this or not. She planted a kiss on him so passionately that no villain or being would try to interrupt it. As she let go, Po faded away giving her one last smile and he was gone looking peaceful.

_And now  
I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end  
The way it all would go  
Our lives  
Are better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain  
But I'da had to miss the dance  
Yes my life  
It's better left to chance  
I could've missed the pain  
But I'da had to miss  
The dance_

Tigress knew that po's memory would last forever with her and the valley. She'd make sure that no one could forget who he was or what he stood for. A panda that never let life left for granted. He lived it the way he wanted to and he didn't want to end any other way. He got to have his last dance._  
_


End file.
